The invention relates to a boot device comprising a convoluted boot and, more particularly, to a resilient boot with a first collar having a large diameter and a second collar having a smaller diameter. The collars are positioned on rotatable parts which are rotatable relative to one another in an articulatable and/or axially movable position. This type of boot is particularly suitable to seal constant velocity universal joints. The larger collar is secured to an outer joint part and the smaller collar is secured to a connecting shaft inserted into an inner joint part.
Convoluted boots are sensitive to chafing movements between the individual folds or between parts of the boot wall and fixed parts. Convoluted boots, especially those with long lengths, may be subject to deformation caused by centrifugal forces which occur during operation. Thus, the boots deviate from a statically assumed position which, in consequence and in addition, results in out-of-balance symptoms and chafing movements.